


A train ride into the ink (one shot)

by Iamhungryforgrass



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Enby inkling, Gen, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Non-binary character, One Shot, SPLATOON 3 HYPE!!!, Splatoon 3 - Freeform, agent 8 met their friend soundly but don’t meet online friends IRL kids, i don’t want to be sued, mentions of transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamhungryforgrass/pseuds/Iamhungryforgrass
Summary: The agents go to splatsvill to meet 8’s online friend.





	A train ride into the ink (one shot)

The train loudly stop at the small wooden station, there was barely enough room for three people to stand on. As the doors opened six feet tumbling into the vehicle was heard. the agents sat at the first free space they could find, squished together despite the relatively empty train."so" started agent three "this is a friend you met online huh? don't you think it's a little dangerous to meet? people lie you know" agent 8 simply smiled and said " i know, but even if that's true, i know a or two about fight!" it was clear that she was confident either way. it you say so..."

”hey!" the previous conversation was interrupted by agent 4 who was getting quite impatient. "we know nothing about them, at least tell their name!" " oh! right! it's charlie!" she then pulled up her phone and opened up an app.”this is where we chat most of time!” “Are they a boy or a girl?” Asked four. “Ah-I, I believe it would be better if you see for yourself” she scrolled up and up until she found the convo she wanted. 

You: BTW what’s your gender? 

Salmon-para-niod: it’s hard to explain... 

You: what do you mean? 

Salmon-para-niod: I’m not male or female, but I still have a gender 

You:really? Is there a word for it? 

Salmon-para-niod: yea! 

Salmon-para-niod: non-binary! 

Salmon-para-niod: ngl I freaked out a little when you bought up my gender 

You: why? 

Salmon-para-niod: not many people like enbies for being enby 

You: enby? 

Samon-para-niod: short for non-binary 

You: well, I think it’s silly to hate someone for their gender! 

Salmon-para-niod: exactly! 

You: wait, if she and her is for girls, and he and him is for boys, about people like you? 

Salmon-para-niod: it actually depends on person to person, but I prefer they/them 

You: ok! Thanks! 

“...I hope that explains it” there is small pause of silence before she continued.”your not one of those people who hate enbies, right?” “Of course not!” Four proudly announced.” I actually have a sibling who’s the same” she promptly leaned leaned through eight to reach three “how about you” “I try to be supportive even though it’s hard because my family...isn’t, but if they think they’re non-binary, they are non-binary”

the train stop with and the metal doors flung open all three of them walked out of vehicle to be greeted by a bustling city, cramped and full of people. “Thanks” eight suddenly said. “For what?” Asked eight. “For being fine with their gender, their family still calls them a girl” “I see...” As they got of the more sophisticated station, they saw an inkling who had a braid by the side of their head, they had a white shirt and a well worn cloak on, yellow glasses that rested on top of them, grey and red shoes and shorts. They seemed to notice them as well because they went near the trio. “...octo1008?” “...salmon-para-niod?” “It’s you!” “I’ve been waiting!” “Are these your friends?” They ask, taking note of the other cethlopods accompanying them. “Yeah! I’m Alexendria and this is glen” four said, pointing to three. “Nice, to meet you” eight starting giving her a smug look and three sighed. “You’re right she-I mean they aren’t a violent stranger...” “Wait you know? Octo told you?” “... yeah” both of them said unison. “And you’re okay with that” “Yeah” “Really? T-thank you!” They motioned them to come as they said “come on, I want to show you my apartment!” And they ran along.


End file.
